Techniques for instantly rupturing adipocytes using “longitudinal” or compressional ultrasound waves are known in the art. When ultrasound waves (for example, focused ultrasound waves) are applied to adipose tissue beneath the dermis, the ultrasound waves rupture the adipocytes in the adipose tissue, causing necrosis. This technique is “non-selective” and causes extensive collateral damage to other “proximate” tissues (i.e. blood vessels, connective tissue, dermis, epidermis etc).
FIG. 1A is a histological micrograph of adipose tissue before deliver of longitudinal ultrasound waves. FIG. 1B is a micrograph of adipose tissue that has been damaged by longitudinal ultrasound waves. As shown in FIG. 1B, there is no “intact” adipose tissue—a large fraction of the adipocytes and of other cells are separated from the connective tissue (septae).
The following published documents are believed to represent the current state of the art and the contents thereof are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,544, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,979, United States patent application publication 20060094988, United States patent application publication 20060241531, United States patent application publication 20070232963, and JP10263038A.